The Full Disclosure
by The Overly-Enamoured
Summary: Synopsis: Ruby has something to confess to her teammates- and it's not what anyone's expecting. (T rating for some swearing and ridiculous scenarios.)


"So, what exactly were we called here for again?"

Blake's question hung in the air for a solid moment, receiving only a shrug from her two teammates as they sat expectantly in their dorm room. They had all apparently been summoned by her team leader. The text each girl had received assured them it was, quote, 'really, _really_ important'- though the actual issue had yet to be determined.

Yang, who was lounging absent-mindedly on the desk chair, suddenly had the notion to liven things up a bit. "Who wants to take bets? I've got 500 lien that says it's about a guy."

Weiss sat cross-legged, filing her nails with an air of self-importance, as she is wont to do. "Where _is_ she? I put a lunch date with several important parties on hold for this!"

Blake chose to ignore Weiss' gripes for now in favor of Yang. "Unlikely. Ruby seems hardly the type to get caught up in romantic entanglements. Perhaps it has something to do with a group assignment?"

The blonde shook her head slightly, brushing that theory aside. "No way. She's been acting fidgety all week. I just know when somebody's got it bad- call it Big Sister's Intuition."

"And has she ever expressed to you any romantic feelings before?"

"Not to me! Ha!" Joking aside, the brawler continued, "But, now that you mention it, she's never actually been interested in that kind of thing before. In fact, the only times she's ever come close to being romantic is—"

"There you are!"

Weiss' outburst brought the other girls to attention, noticing a rather distressed-looking Ruby Rose at the doorway. Blake noted the girl's hastiness to lock the door, and… wait. Was she _blushing?_

This subtle difference, however, was lost on the heiress. "Where have you been?! And what's going on? I've got a reservation set up in the next 15 minutes, so unless you- "

"Weiss. Look."

Blake's intervention pulled Weiss out of her tirade, and upon further inspection of their leader, her expression seemed to soften. "Ruby? Is something the matter?"

"Oh! Um, hey, guys…"

Yep, there was _definitely_ something off about Ruby. As if the shuffling of her feet wasn't enough of a clue.

"Um, there's… something that I… Oh, geez…"

Yang's maternal instincts kicked in, and she was the first to respond. "Hey, take it easy, Rubes. You can tell us anything- we're here for you."

The girl in question did her best to pull herself together, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. "W-well, um… there's something I have to tell you all. It's kind of embarrassing, but…"

Even Weiss chimed in with her support. "Whatever it is, you can certainly tell us, Ruby. No matter how ridiculous it is, you're still the same to us."

That seemed to encourage her. "Well, okay…" Squaring her shoulders, she clasped her hands together, almost brimming with excitement. "Everyone, I have a BIG announcement to make."

The other three watched her with rapt attention.

"I am currently in a romantic relationship…"

"I KNEW IT!"

"…with Crescent Rose."

All three of her teammate's jaws were on the floor. Yang had to rub her eyes to make sure what she was seeing was real.

"…What."

"It's true! It took me a long time to figure it out, but one day, I simply realized that me and my sweetheart were simply meant for each other!" Ruby was now cuddling her scythe affectionately, unaware of the world around her.

It was then that Weiss exploded.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" She flailed her arms as she shouted her oblivious partner into oblivion. "I PUT OFF THE MOST IMPORTANT BUSINESS LUNCH OF MY CAREER, AND **THIS** IS WHAT YOU GIVE ME?! YOU IMBECILE! THIS WAS A COMPLETE WASTE OF MY TIME AND ENERGY, RUBY ROSE! I DON'T _BELIEVE_ THIS!" And with that, the heiress stormed out, all the while shouting about "being surrounded by idiots".

After the room became much quieter, Yang glanced down at the floor.

"…I need a drink." She also left the room, her expression one of shock and mild horror.

Blake, being the only other one still left in the room, approached Ruby (who was still absentmindedly coddling her weapon) and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hmm…?" Ruby looked over to her, almost coming out of a trance.

Blake stared intently at her teammate, before responding:

"I thought I was the only one."

Ruby gasped in surprise as she watched Blake take out Gambol Shroud and cuddle it dotingly; she even began to purr as she rubbed her face against the polished metal of the hilt.

The two girls beamed at one another in delight as they chatted their way down the hall.

They had a lot to talk about now.

* * *

 **AN: Come on, we were all thinking it!**


End file.
